Nos Limites do Silêncio
by Igarashi-Chan
Summary: Misao era uma extrovertida adolescente. Soujiro era um tímido fotografo que esconde um terrível segredo. Nem tudo o que parece é! Nunca confies demais em alguém! As aparências enganam! Baseado no filme "The Unsaid" Soujiro x Misao / Kenshin x Kaoru
1. Prólogo

**Hey! **

_**Aconselho a leitura desta pequena introdução a todas as pessoas que vão ler a fanfic que se segue!**_

**Esta fanfic vai ser um pouco diferente das minhas anteriores! Inspirei-me bastante num dos meus filmes favoritos **_**The Unsaid**_**. Basicamente o Soujiro vai ser o Tommy e Misao a Shelly, com alterações!**

**-> Desta vez o ano em que se passa a acção é 2008, em Kyoto. **

**-> Os protagonistas serão Seta Soujiro e Makimachi Misao; seguidos por Himura Kenshin e Kamiya Kaoru.**

**-> Características das personagens:**

**Misao – 16 anos (manteve-se a idade real) – aluna de 11º ano**

**Soujiro – 16 anos (manteve-se a idade real) – aluno de 11º ano**

**Kenshin – 28 anos (manteve-se a idade real) – Professor de História**

**Kaoru – 17 anos (manteve-se a idade real) – aluna de 12º ano**

**Aoshi – 18 anos (idade real: 26 anos) – aluno de 12º ano**

**Sanosuke – 19 anos (manteve-se a idade real) – aluno de 12º ano (reprovou)**

**Megumi – 42 anos (idade real: 22 anos) – Professora de Biologia**

**Saito – 45 anos (peço desculpa mas não sei a idade real dele!) – Chefe da Polícia de Kyoto**

**Okita - 45 anos (idade real: 25 anos) – Psicólogo criminal e marido de Megumi**

**Yahiko – 15 anos (idade real: 10 anos) – aluno 10º ano e filho de Megumi e Okita**

**Tsubame – 15 anos (idade real: 10 anos) – aluna do 10ºano e filha do viúvo Saito.**

**Yumi – 24 anos (não sei a idade real dela) – mãe assassinada de Soujiro**

**Shishio – 38 anos (idade real: 40 e tal) – pai de Soujiro (que se encontra preso por ter assassinado a sua mulher, Yumi)**

**Obrigado/a pela atenção!**

**Espero que apreciem a leitura da minha **_**fanfic**_

**Beijão**

_Igarashi-chan!_


	2. Festas , Álcool e Rapazes

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO I

**"Festas , Álcool e Rapazes" **

**Kyoto – 2008**

Makimachi Misao era a típica adolescente moderna! Que adorava festas, compras e … rapazes! Em todas as festas acabava curtindo com um, nunca se apaixonava verdadeiramente! Na verdade, nem sabe o que isso é! Era extremamente popular na escola onde estudava no 11º ano. Todos a conheciam por ser muito bonita e inteligente. Era a melhor amiga de Kamiya Kaoru, uma aluna do 12º ano, e durante os intervalos estavam sempre juntas.

Hoje haveria mais uma _rave _na mais conhecida discoteca da cidade, "_Geisha_", e claro que Misao e Kaoru iriam! Como sempre, encontravam-se na casa de Kaoru, que vivia num apartamento com um professor lá da escola, Himura Kenshin. Misao levava roupa para escolherem e maquilhagem para colocarem-se.

- Que _top_ lindo, Misao! – exclamou Kaoru, pegando num _top_ branco.

- Gostas? – sorriu Misao – Podes levar!

- A sério? – entusiasmou-se Kaoru - Obrigada, Misao!

- Para que servem as amigas? – disse Misao, continuando a escolher uma roupa para usar.

Misao acabou-se por decidir-se por um vestido verde, curto e sem alças. Kaoru levou o _top_ branco, uma saia de ganga e umas sandálias brancas de cunha. Foram para a sala, prontas para irem para a festa, onde estava Kenshin a ver televisão, sentado no sofá.

- Nós vamos indo, Professor Himura! – anunciou Kaoru, com um brilho nos olhos ao olhar para Kenshin.

- Okay, Kaoru-dono. – sorriu Kenshin, desviando a sua atenção da televisão – Não volte tarde.

- Amanhã é sábado! – disse Kaoru.

- Claro, já me esquecia! – disse Kenshin, batendo com a mão na testa – Mas tenha cuidado!

- Vou ter! – sorriu Kaoru, abrindo a porta e Misao saiu – Tchau!

- Tchau, Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru fechou a porta do apartamento e foram as duas a caminho da festa.

- O Professor Himura é tão giro! – comentou Misao, com um sorriso maroto.

- Misao! Ele é Professor! – sublinhou Kaoru.

- Então, e depois? – perguntou Misao – Não é homem na mesma?

- Misao, é diferente!

- Tu é que podias aproveitar! – comentou Misao – Os dois, sozinhos num apartamento …

- Misao, por favor! – corou Kaoru. – Vamos despachar-nos! A festa deve estar mesmo fixe!

- Isso muda de assunto! – gozou Misao, passados 10 minutos chegaram á festa.

A Discoteca estava cheia de pessoas a dançar, a beber e a rirem-se. Misao ficou logo entusiasmada e á procura de rapazes giros. Um jovem alto, de cabelos pretos com franja e olhos azuis gélidos, muito popular no liceu, Shinomori Aoshi, do 12º ano, convidou Kaoru para dançar. Ela aceitou e foram os dois para a pista. Misao bufou de raiva! Também ela queria dançar com um rapaz giro! Olhou em volta e viu Sagara Sanosuke.

"_Já vais ser meu!_" – pensou Misao.

- Olá! - cumprimentou Misao.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Sanosuke.

- Queres dançar?

- Yah, pode ser! – aceitou Sanosuke.

Misao sorriu e arrastou Sanosuke para a pista de dança. Dançaram bem agarradinhos ao som de uma música de DJ, a dança previa que a noite ia render para os dois. Típico! Misao acabava sempre por curtir com algum rapaz! Sanosuke agarrou Misao pela cintura e apertou-a contra o seu corpo, sentindo as suas curvas.

- Hey! E se fossemos para o meu carro? – perguntou Sanosuke.

- É melhor não! – negou Misao.

- Vá lá! – insistiu Sanosuke – Estávamos lá muito melhor do que aqui!

- Não, não me apetece! – disse Misao.

- Não sejas assim! – insistiu novamente Sanosuke, abraçando-a com mais força.

- Largas-me! – ordenou Misao, despendendo-se brutamente dos braços de Sanosuke, empurrando-o em seguida.

A jovem apressou-se a sair da Discoteca. Que decepção! Resolveu afastar-se um bocado até chegar a um canto um pouco escuro. Havia qualquer coisa de estranho daquele lugar! Cheirava mal! A … sangue! Misao arregalou os olhos de horror quando viu o corpo morto de uma jovem loura, com sangue a escorrer-lhe pela boca, espancada!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

O grito de horror de Misao ecoou pela rua. Sentiu uma mão a agarrar-lhe o braço e a tapar-lhe a boca. Seria o assassino? Iria ela morrer também? Foi arrastada para longe dali. Não sabia o que lhe esperava a seguir!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "Fotografia-Relâmpago"**


	3. Fotografia Relâmpago

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**"Fotografia-Relâmpago"**

Misao sentiu as mãos a destaparem-lhe a boca. Misao olhou para o seu "raptor". Ficou surpreendida e encantada! Não era um violador muito menos assassino! Era um belo rapaz de 16 anos! De cabelo castanho com franja e olhos azuis, tinha um ar tão doce e simpático. Misao rapidamente se acalmou.

- Desculpa ter-te assustado! – sorriu, gentilmente, o jovem rapaz – Só não queria que assistisses aquilo! Eu vi primeiro e tinha acabado de chamar a polícia.

- Quem terá feito uma coisa daquelas? – perguntou, escandalizada, Misao.

- Não sei! – respondeu o rapaz – Esqueci de me apresentar! O meu nome é Seta Soujiro.

- Makimachi Misao! – sorriu a jovem, apertando a mão dele.

- Não me quero meter na tua vida, mas o que fazias a esta hora da noite naquele lugar tão escuro?

- Eu estava na Discoteca, mas depois comecei-me a sentir mal e vim apanhar ar! – mentiu Misao, não ia contar o que sucedera com Sanosuke.

- Fizeste bem, pena é teres dado de caras com aquela cena mórbida! – comentou Soujiro.

- A tua cara não me é estranha!

Soujiro olhou fixamente para ela, com receio estampado nos olhos azuis.

- Como assim?

- Tu … és da minha turma! – riu-se Misao.

- Pois sou … devo ser! – suspirou Soujiro.

- Desculpa! Mas acho que nunca falei contigo antes! – disse Misao – A nossa turma é enorme!

- Eu não costumo dar-me com pessoas! – disse Soujiro, deixando Misao intrigada – Gosto mais de tirar fotografias e coisas do género.

- És fotógrafo? – admirou-se a rapariga.

- Como hobby, sim! – respondeu Soujiro. – Mas não ambiciono ter isso como profissão.

- Eu gosto muito de fotografia! – sorriu Misao – Pena … é que não tenho jeito nenhum! E gostas mais de fotografar o quê?

- Pessoas! – respondeu Soujiro – Gosto de captar a expressão delas. Tu é que deves ser muito fotogénica!

- Eu? Eu não! Fico mal em todas as fotografias! – corou Misao.

- Não acredito! Com uma cara tão bonita! – sorriu Soujiro, deixando Misao vermelha. – Como vais para casa?

- Vou com uma amiga minha, se ela se despachar! – bufou Misao.

- Queres que eu te leve? – perguntou Soujiro.

- É muito longe!

- Não quero saber! Vamos!

Misao aceitou e ele foi levá-la a casa. Soujiro, tinha reparado nele! Parecia ser um rapaz muito simpático. Mal se conheceram começaram, sentiram uma empatia um pelo outro.

- Eu vivo com o meu avô, Okina. – começou Misao – Os meus pais morreram de acidente de automóvel quando eu tinha 5 anos. E tu? Como são os teus pais?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso!

- Okay! – compreendeu Misao – Então … vives com alguém?

- Já te disse que não quero falar sobre isso! – disse, agressivamente, o rapaz.

Misao olhou para ele. A expressão simpática e sorridente transformou-se numa cara de ódio e fúria. Misao percebeu o ponto fraco dele, o passado!

- Desculpa! – disse Misao – Não pergunto mais nada!

Soujiro suspirou fortemente.

- Não faz mal! – disse Soujiro – Tu não tens culpa por eu reagir assim! Desculpa.

Misao resolveu não perguntar mais nada sobre o passado de Soujiro, que percebeu que ele escondia qualquer coisa e não queria que ninguém descobrisse o quê! Conversaram sobre coisas banais até chegarem á casa de Misao.

- Esta a minha casa!

- É gira! – sorriu Soujiro.

- Obrigado, por me trazeres! – agradeceu Misao, aproximando-se do jovem, que olhou, desconfiado, para ela. Sentiu os lábios de Misao a beijarem a sua face e a sua mão automaticamente se fechou num punho nervoso e cheio de ódio. Fingiu agradecer aquele beijo! Na mente de Soujiro surgiram imagens tão reais como se as tivesse a ver naquele momento.

_- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! PÁRA, SHISHIO!_

_Soujiro estava escondido atrás da banca da cozinha enquanto assistia, aterrorizado, ao espancamento da sua mãe, Yumi. A bela mulher tentava defender-se dos murros do marido, Shishio. Sangue estava espalhado pelo chão da cozinha. Nos olhos de Soujiro estava estampado terror, ódio, nervosismo!_

_- PÁRA! SHISHIO! – repetia, a cada chapada, murro ou pontapé, Yumi, já com a cara cheia de sangue._

_- Como me fizeste uma coisa destas? Sua pega! – gritava Shishio, a cada investida._

_Gritos e sons abafados de pancada ecoavam pela cozinha. _

- Tenho de ir! – disse, bruscamente e aterrorizado, Soujiro.

- Porque? O que se passa? – perguntou Misao.

- Nada! – mentiu Soujiro, abandonando o local o mais rápido que podia.

Misao ficou a olhar o rapaz a afastar-se. "_Parece duas pessoas diferentes!" _pensou ela. Ele intrigava-a! Era tão misterioso, talvez fosse isso que lhe dá graça!_ O que terá acontecido no passado dele para ele reagir sempre tão mal? _Misao entrou dentro de casa. Estava tudo apagado e o seu avô estava a dormir. Fez o mínimo barulho possível e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Em cima da sua secretária estava um papel "_Amanhã treino de ginástica! Beijos, Okina"_. Misao sorriu. O que seria sem o seu avô? Vestiu a camisa de noite, deitou-se na cama e ficou a olhar para a Lua, que se encontrava na fase de Lua Cheia. Sorriu e adormeceu, pensando naquele rapaz que a intrigava tanto. Seta Soujiro.

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo "Sayo, a rapariga assassinada"**


	4. Sayo, a Rapariga Assassinada

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**"Sayo, a Rapariga Assassinada"**

Amanheceu. Eram 7 e 30 da manhã, em Kyoto. Misao acordou com os raios de sol a queimarem-lhe os olhos sonolentos. Abriu os grandes obres verdes, devagar, e num impulso tapou-os com o braço. Suspirou alto. Estava na hora de se levantar! Assim fez. Saltou da cama e começou a despir-se para vestir o uniforme da escola.

Como sempre sentou-se no sofá da sala, enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço. Ligou a televisão para ver os desenhos animados, mas o jornal da manhã começou mais cedo.

_Na noite passada foi encontrado o cadáver de uma jovem de 16 anos perto da festa na conhecida discoteca "Geisha"! A polícia suspeita de homicídio. A jovem, Hutu Sayo, residente em Kyoto e aluna da escola secundária da cidade, crê-se ter sido espancada até á morte, segundo a autópsia. A polícia ainda não encontrou provas sobre quem será o assassino. As buscas irão continuar até se resolver este caso …_

Misao desligou a televisão em estado de choque. Era ela! A rapariga que ela tinha visto no beco. Hutu Sayo. Era da sua turma! Apenas falara com ela duas vezes, sobre a matéria para os testes! Na noite passada não a reconhecera devido ao rosto dela estar cheio de sangue e o cabelo louro lhe tapar o rosto cabisbaixo. Quem terá feito uma coisa daquelas?

- Tudo bem, querida? – perguntou Okina, o avô de Misao, ao entrar na sala – Porque desligaste a televisão?

- Aconteceu uma coisa terrível avô! – chorou Misao.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Okina, preocupado e sentando-se ao lado da neta – Porque estás a chorar?

- Uma colega minha foi assassinada! – disse ela, num fio de voz – E eu vi o corpo dela ontem! Eu estive no local, mas já tinha avisado a polícia!

- Explica isso melhor, meu amor! – pediu Okina, tentando acalmar Misao, que soluçava.

- O que há para explicar avô? – perguntou ela – A Sayo foi assassinada!

- Calma minha querida! – Okina abraçou ternamente a neta, que soluçava alto pela perda da colega.

O assunto do dia era o mesmo em todo o lado. Na escola secundária a bandeira negra tinha sido erguida em sinal de luto. Podia-se ver vários alunos a chorar pela perda da amiga. Todos estavam chocados com a notícia que caiu como uma bomba sobre Kyoto. Um assassino á solta! O medo reinava. Misao chegou á escola com os olhos inchados de chorar, partilhou a sua dor com vários colegas até o avistar. Soujiro. Inexplicavelmente o seu coração começou a acelerar. Aproximou-se dele. Estava sentado na última secretária junto á janela, com os olhos azuis perdidos no horizonte.

- Olá! – disse timidamente Misao.

Soujiro virou-se para ver de quem era a voz doce. Surpreendeu-se com a rapariga da noite anterior. Sorriu e retribuiu o cumprimento.

- Estiveste a chorar? – perguntou Soujiro, reparando nos olhos vermelhos e inchados de Misao.

- Todos estiveram a chorar! – esclareceu Misao – Tu não?

- A morte é uma coisa natural da vida, temos de a enfrentar naturalmente! – disse, friamente, Soujiro – A pessoa mais importante da minha vida, já eu a perdi!

- Mas é uma coisa triste! – argumentou Misao, como se estivesse a tentar desculpar o facto de estar a chorar – É por isso que as pessoas choram!

- Vocês são demasiado emotivos! – suspirou Soujiro, olhando de novo para a janela.

Misao suspirou e sentou-se na secretária em frente á de Soujiro. Olhou para ele e sentiu raiva pela indiferença dele, mas pensou que talvez ele estivesse apenas a tentar ser forte. Viu a mão dele em cima da mesa e lentamente pousou a sua sobre a dele, que imediatamente a tirou; olhando para ela com um olhar de ódio.

- Desculpa! – disse Misao – Foi sem pensar!

Soujiro levantou-se e atravessou a sala, indiferente aos choros e soluços dos alunos que estavam dentro da sala. Misao apenas o viu sair antes de cair novamente em lágrimas. Não conhecia bem Soujiro, nem ele deixava! Mas ele fazia-a sentir esquisita. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para concluir que o rapaz não gostava de aproximações muito rápidas.

"_Ele parece ser tímido! É por isso que reage assim!"_

Esteve durante quinze minutos na sala, concluíram que não haveriam aulas devido ao luto da Professora de Matemática, que era a mãe da aluna que fora assassinada. Resolveu ir dar uma volta pela cidade. Espairecer, para tentar esquecer os últimos acontecimentos. Mas tudo o que podia pensar era em Soujiro! Ele era sempre tão misterioso! Tão estranho! Ás vezes até metia medo! Estava a dar uma volta pelo parque, sentou-se á beira do rio, descalçou-se e mergulhou os pés na água fresca. Deitou as costas na relva aquecida pelo sol e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim uns cinco minutos, quando ouviu passos a vir na sua direcção. Rapidamente levantou-se e sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si.

- Não sabia que gostavas de vir até aqui! – disse uma voz masculina muito familiar.

Misao virou-se e deu de caras com a cara sorridente de Soujiro.

- Desculpa ter reagido daquela maneira. – desculpou-se Soujiro – É que esta notícia deixou-me muito abalado.

- Não faz mal! Não me importo.

- Claro que faz mal! – disse Soujiro – Eu fui tão mal educado contigo! Aceitas ir comer um gelado como pedido de desculpas?

- Claro que sim! – sorriu Misao.

- Então vamos? – sorriu Soujiro – Conheço uma gelataria aqui perto.

Soujiro levou Misao a uma gelataria muito perto do parque, ele exigiu pagar-lhe o gelado, ela lá aceitou. Misao escolheu um gelado de morango e Soujiro de chocolate. Conversaram sobre coisas banais mas riram-se os dois. Soujiro finalmente tinha começado a acalmar, Misao fazia-lhe bem. Acalmava o ódio que lhe fervia no sangue. Novamente, Soujiro estava á porta da casa de Misao.

- Queres entrar?

- Não, fica para outra altura! – disse Soujiro.

Misao sorriu e como na noite passada aproximou-se de Soujiro e beijou-lhe a face. Desta vez outro sentimento invadiu Soujiro. Vergonha? Soujiro sentiu-se corar! O quê? Estava mesmo a corar?! Misao também corou ao ver as faces ruborizadas de Soujiro. Misao despediu-se dele e o rapaz ficou a observar ela entrar dentro da casa.

No outro lado da cidade, Kaoru entrou no apartamento e correu a abraçar Kenshin. Começou a chorar e a soluçar nos braços do homem. Kenshin acariciou os cabelos suaves da jovem mulher, abraçou-lhe a cintura, sentindo as curvas dela.

- Calma, Kaoru-dono! – disse Kenshin.

- Como é que uma coisa destas foi acontecer, Professor Himura?

- Já lhe disse que me pode chamar por Kenshin! – pediu ele, abraçando-a com mais força, Kaoru largou-o e afastou-se uns centímetros, limpando os olhos com as mãos, tentando secar as lágrimas.

- Desculpe, Professor …

- Kenshin!

- Kenshin! – vincou Kaoru – Eu sou sempre tão fraca nestas situações.

- Kaoru-dono … você não é fraca! – disse Kenshin, segurando o rosto dela nas suas mãos, olhando nos olhos azul-escuros dela. – Você é muito forte!

Kaoru abanou a cabeça, rindo-se e fazendo Kenshin sorrir também. Ficaram a olhar intensamente um para o outro. O tempo parou. Kaoru aproximou-se do rosto de Kenshin, aproximou os lábios até vencerem a distância que os separava, fundindo-se num beijo perfeito. Kenshin agarrou na cintura de Kaoru com possessão, enquanto Kaoru acarinhava o longo cabelo de Kenshin. Trilharam um caminho, sem parar com os beijos apaixonados, até ao quarto de Kenshin. Abriram a porta e Kenshin arrastou Kaoru até á cama …

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "O psicólogo"**


	5. O Psicólogo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"O Psicólogo"**

Kenshin deitou Kaoru na sua cama, sem parar de beijá-la. Kaoru abraçou as costas do homem, puxando-o para si. Desde da morte da sua esposa Tomoe, que Kenshin não beijava uma mulher. Kaoru empurrou Kenshin, como arrependida pelo sucedido.

- Desculpe, Professor Himura! – perdoou-se Kaoru.

- Não peça desculpa, Kaoru-dono! – disse Kenshin – A culpa foi minha!

- O Professor deve estar a pensar tão mal de mim! – envergonhou-se Kaoru.

- Não! – negou Kenshin, pousando a sua mão no ombro de Kaoru – Kaoru-dono é uma mulher muito interessante, peço desculpa! A culpa foi minha!

Kaoru levantou-se da cama, extremamente embaraçada com a situação. Nunca pensara ceder aos seus sentimentos pelo Professor; ele sempre era tão simpático e prestável. Kenshin também se levantou e parou atrás dela, ouvindo-a soluçar novamente, esticou o seu braço para pousar a sua mão no ombro da jovem; mas ela virou-se de repente, ficando apenas a uns centímetros um do outro. Olharam-se fixamente. Dando olhadelas tímidas aos lábios um do outro. Era mais que uma simples atracção. Amor, até! Novamente a distância entre os dois foi quebrada.

Kaoru foi novamente deitada na cama, mas desta vez queria receber todos os prazeres do mundo ao lado de Kenshin. Despiu a camisa do Professor e beijou-se o peito, sorrindo, levada pelo amor. Kenshin puxou Kaoru para si, sentindo as curvas deliciosas do corpo da jovem mulher. Desceu o vestido de Kaoru, vendo que ela estava sem _soutien_ beijou-se os seios, fazendo Kaoru corar e soltar gemidos. Kenshin não deu descanso ao coração de Kaoru, que acelerava a cada carinho.

A roupa jogada para os lados estava no chão do quarto. Na cama dois corpos apaixonados amavam-se. Gemidos femininos e masculinos eram escutados. Sussurros de prazeres e palavras lascivas eram ditas inconscientemente. Kaoru e Kenshin tentavam aproveitar o corpo um do outro ao máximo.

Os dois corpos quentes de paixão rebolavam pela cama, unidos pelo membro movimentado de Kenshin. A noite ainda agora começara. Sentiram prazer, amor, paixão, luxúria, …! Eram 3 da manhã quando Kaoru adormeceu sobre o peito de Kenshin.

- Não me vou esquecer desta noite! – sorriu Kenshin.

- Nem eu, Kenshin! – sorriu Kaoru, beijando os lábios do Professor.

* * *

Misao estava mais entusiasmada que nunca para ir para a escola. Colocou a gravata preta, devido a ordens do conselho directo devido á morte da aluna. Correu para a cozinha a comer o pequeno-almoço, muito sorridente.

- Que boa disposição! – comentou Okina para a neta.

- Hoje o dia está lindo, avô! – sorriu Misao, enchendo um copo com leite.

- Fico muito contente por te teres animado! – disse Okina – Mas na escola tenta conter essa felicidade, Misao. Não é muito agradável, devido á morte da tua colega.

- Sim, avô! – disse Misao, bebendo um gole de leite – Na escola vou controlar-me.

- Linda menina! – sorriu Okina, dando um carinho no cabelo da neta.

Era mais um dia de luta na Escola Secundária de Kyoto. Tal como ontem, a escola estava vestida de preto. Algo estava estranho! Faltava ali alunos! Onde estariam? Foi ai que Misao leu um folheto colado com fita-cola ao vidro da porta de entrada:

"_DR. OKITA SOUJI, ESPECIALISTA EM PSICOLOGIA CRIMINAL_

_DIA 10 DE JANEIRO, PELAS 9 HORAS, IRÁ REALIZAR-SE UMA CONFERÊNCIA SOBRE PSICOLOGIA NO AUDITÓRIO COM ESTE FAMOSO PSICÓLOGO, QUE GANHOU VÁRIOS PRÉMIOS … "_

Dia 10 de Janeiro? Era hoje! Misao olhou para o relógio. Eram exactamente 8 e 50 da manhã. Mistério resolvido! Os alunos que faltavam estavam no auditório, á espera da palestra do tal Dr. Okita Souji. Misao resolveu ir, tinha falta justificada e achou que iria ser bastante interessante.

Entrou no auditório. Admirou-se! Estava cheio! Deu uma olhadela rápida aos espectadores e encontrou lá Kaoru. Sorrindo acenou e a jovem mulher viu-a e fez sinal para Misao se ir sentar ao lado dela, assim fez a jovem.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Misao.

- Olá! – sorriu Kaoru – Não sabia que te interessavas por psicologia criminal!

- Pareceu-me interessante! – defendeu-se Misao – E o que é que também estás aqui a fazer?

- O meu curso é psicologia! – informou Kaoru.

- Pois, tinha-me esquecido! – riu-se Misao. – Olha! Vai começar!

A atenção dos alunos que estavam na plateia virou-se para o palco onde apareceu um homem de 45 anos, mas com um aspecto juvenil e bastante sorridente.

- Aquele não é o marido da Professora de Biologia? – perguntou Misao.

- Da Professora Megumi? É! – confirmou Kaoru.

Misao mostrou-se surpreendida e virou a sua atenção para o célebre psicólogo.

- Na ocultação da verdade deve-se tomar mais atenção ao que não é dito do que ao que é dito! – começou o Dr. Okita – Existem sinais que o corpo reproduz que nos indica que está a mentir ou não …

A palestra durou duas horas, mas foi muito interessante. Misao nunca pensara que a mente humana fosse tão complexa! Sempre que olhava para Kaoru ela estava a sonhar acordada e o bloco de notas que trouxera para apontamentos permanecera em branco. Contudo a palestra era bastante útil para os alunos de psicologia mas Kaoru estava completamente na lua com um sorriso pateta na cara!

No fim da palestra estiveram dez minutos para os alunos todos saírem. Misao estava em último lugar da fila! Quando finalmente ia para sair, olhou por mero acaso para trás e viu Soujiro a falar com o tal psicólogo. Achou estranho. Mais estranho foi quando o psicólogo foi para a sala de psicologia com ele. Resolveu segui-los.

A porta da sala estava entreaberta e Misao espreitou lá para dentro. Conseguia ver e ouvir tudo o que se passava lá dentro.

- Sabes porque é que estou a conversar contigo, não sabes? – perguntou Dr. Okita.

Soujiro encolheu os ombros.

- Vamos falar sobre os teus pais!

- É melhor não! – disse, com os olhos perdidos, Soujiro.

- Viste o teu pai matar a tua mãe? – perguntou Dr. Okita.

Misao arregalou os olhos.

- Que raio de pergunta é essa?

- É uma pergunta fácil! – disse Dr. Okita – Sim ou Não?

- Não, não vi! – negou Soujiro - Eu estava na escola!

- Na escola? – perguntou Dr. Okita – Curiosamente nesse dia tinhas faltado!

- Talvez …!

- Talvez?

- Para quê estas perguntas todas? – perguntou Soujiro.

- A tua mãe tinha um amante?

- Essa história outra vez? – perguntou Soujiro – Essa hipótese já foi posta de parte! Não havia outro homem!

- Na autópsia encontraram-se vestígios de actividade sexual recente! – argumentou Dr. Okita.

- NÃO HAVIA OUTRO HOMEM! – gritou Soujiro, completamente fora de si – Onde quer chegar com essas perguntas todas? O QUE ACONTECEU Á MINHA MÃE NÃO TEVE NADA A HAVER COMIGO!

- Podes-te acalmar, Soujiro? – perguntou Dr. Okita, muito calmamente.

Soujiro respirava fortemente e sentou-se novamente. Apoiou os cotovelos nos seus joelhos e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Peço desculpa pela minha reacção! – desculpou-se Soujiro – É só que … este é um assunto que me perturba muito.

- É para isso que eu estou aqui! – disse Dr. Okita – Para falarmos sobre esse assunto!

- Pode ficar para outro dia? É que eu tenho de ir andando …

- Está bem! – concordou Dr. Okita – Continuamos esta conversa amanhã.

- Okay, então! – despediu-se Soujiro – Adeus, Dr. Okita!

- Adeus Soujiro! – despediu-se Dr. Okita, apertando a mão do seu paciente.

Misao começou a correr para o auditório e seguiu para o corredor dos cacifos. Estava em estado de choque. A mãe de Soujiro morreu e ele viu a morte dela? Parou a meio do caminho devido ao choque e sentiu uma mão calorosa pousar sobre o seu ombro. Virou-se bruscamente e deu de caras com um rosto bastante bonito e sorridente, Soujiro.

- Olá! – cumprimentou o rapaz.

- O-Olá! – sorriu forçadamente Misao.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Soujiro – Estás nervosa?

Misao gaguejou umas palavras incompreensíveis e Soujiro concluiu que ela não estava bem; decidiu leva-la a casa. Soujiro cortava o toque com qualquer outra pessoa, mas Misao era diferente. Ela tinha algo de especial que o fazia acalmar-se. Percorreram o habitual caminho até ao prédio onde morava Misao, mas desta vez Soujiro aceitou entrar. Não estava ninguém em casa. Estavam absolutamente sozinhos.

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo "Respostas"**


	6. Respostas

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**"Respostas"**

- A tua casa é muito bonita! – observou Soujiro, olhando em redor.

- Obrigado! – sorriu Misao – Queres beber alguma coisa?

- Não. – disse Soujiro seguindo Misao até ao quarto dela, ela virou-se de repente e ficou a milímetros da cara dele.

Misao pediu desculpa e afastou-se um pouco do rapaz, sentando-se na cama. Soujiro sentou-se ao lado dela, passando o braço pelos ombros da jovem rapariga, fazendo-a sentir-se nervosa e corada. Mas sentia-se ali tão bem! Deixou a sua cabeça cair no peito do rapaz, que colocou a sua cabeça por cima da dela, mas antes beijou-lhe a bochecha.

* * *

Kaoru chegou ao seu apartamento e deu de caras com Kenshin, que a beijou antes mesmo de ela entrar em casa. Abraçou-a pela cintura, apaixonadamente. Quando se afastaram, por falta de ar, Kaoru olhou para o Professor.

- Não faças isso! – pediu Kaoru – E se eu viesse acompanhada?

- O que tem se viesses? – perguntou Kenshin – Eu amo-te!

- Mas não convém que alguém descubra! – avisou Kaoru – Tu és meu Professor!

- Tens razão! – concordou Kenshin – Não volto a fazer isto, prometo. Mas tu deixas-me louco.

Kaoru sorriu maliciosamente e Kenshin aproximou-se dela.

- Louco?

- Louco! – confirmou Kenshin beijando, novamente, os lábios de Kaoru.

Kaoru agarrou-se aos ombros de Kenshin e encaminharam-se para o quarto. Deixando que o amor deles se consumasse novamente.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Soujiro encontrava-se na sala de psicologia mais Dr. Okita, que parecia não desgrudar dele, nem as suas perguntas impertinentes!

- O que costumavas fazer quando faltavas às aulas? – perguntou Dr. Okita.

- Ia para a linha de caminhos-de-ferro, atava gatinhos às linhas e ficava a ver os comboios esborracha-los!

Dr. Okita olhou chocado para ele, que se riu com uma gargalhada sonora.

- Estou a brincar! – gozou Soujiro – Como pensa que sou um psicopata, não me admirava que acreditasse que eu fizesse isso!

- Eu não penso que és um psicopata! – disse Dr. Okita – E isto não é um jogo! Tens de me dizer a verdade!

- Eu sei lá o que fazia quando faltava às aulas! – disse Soujiro.

- Tenta lembrar-te!

- Mas que raiva! – bufou Soujiro – Tem mesmo de me estar sempre a perguntar as mesmas coisas?

Dr. Okita riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

- Eu sou psicólogo! – respondeu ele – Tenho de te perguntar coisas que tenham a ver com o caso!

Soujiro apenas ficou a olhar para o psicólogo, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Onde estavas no dia da morte de Hutu Sayo?

- Estava na festa. – respondeu Soujiro – Fui eu quem chamou a polícia.

- Muito bem. – confirmou Dr. Okita – E como é que descobriste o corpo?

- Estava a ir-me embora e reparei que algo estava estranho e foi ai que eu percebi que estava ali um cadáver e telefonei á polícia. – respondeu Soujiro.

- E não ouviste nada? – perguntou Dr. Okita – Nenhum grito ou algo do género?

- Estava numa festa! – disse Soujiro, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo – Esta a tocar música a altos berros! Acha que conseguia ouvir alguma coisa?

- Provavelmente não!

- Porquê tantas perguntas sobre a morte da Sayo?

- Porque foste o único que viste o corpo! – respondeu Soujiro, que sabia que Misao também o tinha visto mas não a queria chamar para a conversa.

- Você pensa mesmo que eu sou o assassino, não é?

- Não! Eu apenas tento descobrir a verdade! – disse Dr. Okita.

- Quer saber a verdade? – perguntou Soujiro.

- Se faz favor.

- Então eu conto-lhe a verdade! – começou Soujiro, olhando para o Dr. Okita.

* * *

**CONTINUA no próximo capítulo "Shishio, a Verdade"**


	7. Shishio, a Verdade

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**"Shishio, a Verdade"**

- Qual é a verdade, Soujiro? – perguntou Dr. Okita.

- A verdade é que eu não tenho nada a ver com essa morte, nem com nenhuma! – confessou Soujiro – Eu nunca matei ninguém!

- Resposta previsível! – suspirou Dr. Okita.

- Mas porque é que sou eu o suspeito? – perguntou, bruscamente, Soujiro – De todas as mortes que acontecem sou eu o suspeito, porquê?

- Não é bem assim, Soujiro! – esclareceu Dr. Okita – Nós não te declaramos suspeito porque "não vamos com a tua cara"! Não tem nada a ver com isso, rapaz! Existem indícios.

- Que indícios? – perguntou Soujiro.

- O assassinato da tua mãe! – respondeu Dr. Okita, deixando Soujiro perturbado.

- O que é que esse assunto é para aqui chamado?

- Tu assististe ao assassinato dela! – respondeu Dr. Okita.

- Eu já lhe disse que não …

- MAS EU DIGO QUE SIM! – gritou Dr. Okita – Existem provas que tu estavas naquela casa na hora do assassinato e por mais que tu negues, a verdade é sempre "sim"!

- Você não sabe o que diz …

- É mesmo? – perguntou Dr. Okita – Então porque ficas tão perturbado com este assunto? O que aconteceu naquele dia que te deixou assim?

- Eu já lhe disse que não vi nada …

- PÁRA COM ISSO, SOUJIRO! – gritou Dr. Okita – EU SEI QUE TU ESTAVAS LÁ! DIZ A VERDADE!

Soujiro ficou a fitar furtivamente Dr. Okita, em silêncio. Odiava aquele homem!

- Está bem! Eu vi a minha mãe ser assassinada! – confessou, finalmente, Soujiro.

- Finalmente admitiste! – agradeceu Dr. Okita. – E o que aconteceu para te deixar assim?

Soujiro não respondeu. Levantou-se e saiu da sala. Dr. Okita ficou a olhar para o rapaz, era óbvio que escondia algo! Estava na hora de ir á prisão de Kyoto falar com Makoto Shishio, o pai de Soujiro!

* * *

Soujiro estava tão perturbado que nem via por onde andava, esbarrou contra uns quantos alunos que lhe respondiam torto! Ouviu uma doce voz chamá-lo e automaticamente todos os seus pensamentos negativos desapareceram. Virou-se e teve a visão de uma bela rapariga de 16 anos com os olhos verdes mais esplêndidos que já tinha visto!

- Misao! – sorriu Soujiro.

- Tu ainda não cumpriste o que me prometeste! – disse Misao, parecendo chateada.

- O quê?

- Tirares-me fotografias! – sorriu, instantaneamente, Misao – Tu és fotógrafo e no entanto ainda não me tiraste fotos!

- Podes ser agora? – perguntou Soujiro, dirigindo-se ao seu cacifo.

- Claro! – acenou Misao – Tenho manhã livre!

- Então vamos! – sorriu Soujiro, quando acabou de tirar a mala com a máquina Professional.

* * *

Dr. Okita chegou á prisão de Kyoto meia hora depois, devido á prisão ficar nos arredores da cidade. Teve de levar um certificado a confirmar que era psicólogo criminal e que estava a investigar caso de Makoto Shishio e do seu filho, Soujiro. Após ter mostrado a certidão levaram-no para as celas de aço, onde já estava sentado um homem com um ar pouco simpático, do outro lado da cela. Dr. Okita sentou-se e olhou para ele, estavam separados por uma grelha de aço.

- Makoto Shishio? – perguntou Dr. Okita.

- Diga, mais um inquérito? – perguntou, desdenhosamente, Shishio.

- O meu nome é Okita Souji, sou psicólogo criminal! – respondeu Dr. Okita – Vim falar-lhe sobre o seu filho!

Esta última frase captou a atenção de Shishio.

- O meu filho?

- O seu filho viu assassinar a sua mulher. – começou Dr. Okita – Mas o que aconteceu naquele dia, que o deixou tão perturbado?

Shishio ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse a tentar lembrar-se, mas na verdade ele sabia a história toda sem esquecimentos.

- Á dois anos que não vejo o meu filho. – respondeu Shishio.

- Não foi essa a minha pergunta! – interrompeu Dr. Okita.

- O Soujiro não viu nada! – mentiu Shishio – Eu vi a Yumi com outro homem e perdi a cabeça! Foi um acto inconsciente.

- Não minta, eu confessou! – disse Dr. Okita.

Shishio suspirou e Dr. Okita percebeu que ele estava a tentar proteger o filho, ou negava-se de alguma coisa.

- Não precisa de o proteger! – começou Dr. Okita – O melhor para ele é descobrirmos a verdade sobre o assassinado de Komagata Yumi, a sua mulher.

- O Soujiro ficou perturbado porque me viu matar a mãe dele, acho que essa é uma boa razão para se ficar traumatizado, não acha? – perguntou Shishio.

- O que exactamente aconteceu?

Shishio passou a mão pelos cabelos, estava nervoso com aquela pergunta.

* * *

No parque da cidade, Misao sorria e Soujiro fotografava-a. Realmente a jovem era extremamente fotogénica! Misao ria-se ás gargalhadas e Soujiro tirava-lhe fotos a torto e a direito, completamente enfeitiçado pela beleza da jovem rapariga. Soujiro arrumou a máquina fotográfica e começou a correr atrás dela, que se ria. Caíram os dois na relva e rebolaram, abraçados.

* * *

- Vai-me contar tudo? – perguntou Dr. Okita.

- Promete-me que não vai acontecer nada de mal ao Soujiro? – pediu Shishio, Dr. Okita acenou positivamente – Então o que aconteceu naquele dia foi muito complicado!

- Estou disposto a ouvi-lo. – disse Dr. Okita.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUA ... no próximo capítulo "Descobrindo o Passado"


	8. Descobrindo o Passado

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**"Descobrindo o Passado"**

- Foi o Soujiro! – confessou por fim, Shishio.

- O quê? – perguntou, incrédulo, Dr. Okita.

- O Soujiro era o outro homem! – repetiu Shishio, respirando fortemente.

- Você está a confessar que o "homem" que você apanhou na cama com a sua mulher, Komagata Yumi, era o seu filho Soujiro com 13 anos?

- Eu apenas o direi esta vez, porque se me perguntar de novo … eu irei negar! Como sempre o neguei e irei continuar a negar até o dia da minha morte! – disse Shishio, com as mãos apoiadas na nuca.

"_Eu cheguei a casa, depois de um dia de trabalho que tinha corrido mal! Eu trabalhava numa empresa de automóveis e as vendas iam muito mal._

_- Querida cheguei! As vendas hoje foram uma miséria …_

_Achei estranho o facto de estar tudo em silêncio, mas depois a Yumi apareceu, estava nua e a atar um roupão de seda._

_- Querido! Chegaste mais cedo!_

_Percebi que se passava alguma coisa de muito estranho! Ela estava muito suada e desconfiei logo que havia outro homem. Foi até ao quarto e viu a cama toda desorganizada._

_- Não é o que pensas! Eu apenas estava a dormitar um pouco!_

_- Não é o que eu penso? Onde é que está o desgraçado?_

_- Do que estás a falar, querido?_

_- Onde é que ele está?_

_A Yumi saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha. Eu abri o guarda-fatos e foi o meu choque quando o vi! O meu próprio filho de 13 anos escondido e completamente nu. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo! Parecia surreal! Passei-me completamente e dirigi-me para a cozinha. A Yumi estava a telefonar para a polícia, que ainda ouviu ela a pedir ajuda. Eu, completamente sem pensar, peguei nela e atirei contra a banca. _

_- Sua cabra! Com o nosso filho?!_

_Estava de cabeça perdida e ela deu-me com uma frigideira na cabeça, eu cai e ela ia para fugir. Mas eu simplesmente não aguentava aquilo! Atirei-a ao chão e comecei a espanca-la! Ela estava com a cara toda ensanguentada. _

_- PÁRA! PÁRA, SHISHIO!_

_- Como fizeste uma coisa destas, sua pega?"_

- … eu bati-lhe até ela morrer! – confessou Shishio – Nunca tinha sentido um choque e um ódio tão grande. Agora vá-se embora e nunca mais venha cá!

- Obrigado pelo seu depoimento. – agradeceu Dr. Okita, abandonando a Prisão.

* * *

- Foi tão divertido! – riu-se Misao, enquanto ela e Soujiro regressavam para a escola.

- Pois foi! – sorriu Soujiro – Temos de repetir isto noutro dia.

- Eu divirto-me imenso contigo, Soujiro! – confessou Misao.

- Eu também contigo. – sorriu Soujiro.

- Tu compreendes-me! – começou Misao – E ouves-me sem te aborreceres.

- E tu não me fazes perguntas! – riu-se Soujiro.

Finalmente tinham chegado á escola e Soujiro foi levá-la á sala.

* * *

Kaoru tinha acabado as aulas por hoje e decidiu ir para o seu apartamento onde estaria Kenshin. Ele estivera em casa durante estas semanas porque tinha pediu baixa devido a ter sido operado ao braço.

- Boa Tarde, amor! – sorriu Kaoru, beijando os lábios de Kenshin e sentando-se em cima das pernas dele.

- E se nós tivéssemos visitas? – gozou Kenshin.

- Tu não me vais dar descanso por causa daquela vez pois não? – sorriu Kaoru, os lábios de Kenshin invadiram os dela.

- Hoje vou-te dar uma aula! – começou Kenshin.

- Uma aula, Professor Himura? – sorriu maliciosamente Kaoru.

- Sim, de como te levar ao céu! – sorriu Kenshin, pegando nela ao colo e levando-a para a cama.

A tarde foi passada numa luta fugaz na cama de Kenshin, entre risos e gargalhadas, de gemidos a orgasmos. No fim, Kaoru abraçou-se ao corpo quente e suado de Kenshin. Conseguia sentir o tronco dele a descer e a subir.

- O que acontecerá quando descobrirem? – perguntou Kaoru, entrelaçando os seus dedos com os de Kenshin.

- Não sei. – respondeu, honestamente, Kenshin – Mas quando fores para a Faculdade não haverá problemas!

- Espero bem que não! – respondeu Kaoru, com receio. – Não quero deixar-te nunca!

- Nem eu, meu amor! – sorriu Kenshin, devorando os lábios dela.

* * *

- Olá, Soujiro! – cumprimentou Dr. Okita – Posso conversar contigo?

- Mas agora? – perguntou Soujiro. – São oito da noite! Tenho de me ir embora …

- Sim, agora! – confirmou Dr. Okita – É urgente conversamos sobre este assunto!

- Okay, está bem! – concordou Soujiro.

Dr. Okita levou Soujiro para a sala de psicologia. Aquela sala começava a tornar-se claustrofóbica e odiosa para Soujiro.

- Fui falar com o teu pai á prisão, Soujiro! – avisou Dr. Okita o que fez Soujiro olhar para ele com ódio e nervosismo.

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou Soujiro, como se não tivesse ouvido a fala de Dr. Okita, na verdade ouviu muito bem.

- Ouviste bem, rapaz! – confirmou Dr. Okita – Eu sei a verdade, Soujiro!

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA! – gritou Soujiro.

- Eu sei de tudo, não te importes em esconder! – começou Dr. Okita – Eu sei que TU eras o outro homem! O teu pai encontrou-te na cama com a tua própria mãe! Como é que isso é possível?? TU eras o outro homem!

Soujiro olhou para ele com raiva e ódio, ele não entendia! Nunca iria entender!

- Ela amava-me a mim! Não a ele! – disse Soujiro, com ódio na voz – Eu era o homem da vida dela! A minha mãe achava aquele homem um fardo!

- Tu fizeste com que o teu pai matasse a tua mãe! – disse Dr. Okita – E foste tu quem assassinou Hutu Sayo!

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA! – berrou Soujiro.

- TU FIZESTE TUDO! – gritou ainda mais alto, Dr. Okita – Pára de mentir a ti próprio e entrega-te á polícia!

- NEM PENSE NISSO! – berrou Soujiro, correndo pelo corredor fora, atrás dele ia Dr. Okita que conseguiu derrubá-lo, contudo Soujiro deu-lhe um murro que o fez bater com a cabeça no chão e o deixou inconsciente.

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi saiu de casa, muito sorridente. Abriu o carro, mas antes de entrar sorriu uma última vez; quando ia para entrar no carro, sentiu a presença de alguém! Abanou a cabeça, provavelmente não seria nada.

- Boa noite, vou precisar do teu carro, Aoshi! – disse uma voz masculina jovem, Aoshi olhou em volta e viu um rapaz aproximar-se.

- Estás a gozar comigo? – perguntou Aoshi. – Quem és tu, meu?

Mas o rapaz não respondeu e vinha-se aproximando, com o reflexo do candeeiro, Aoshi reconheceu o rapaz, era Soujiro.

- O que queres, meu?

- O teu carro, vou precisar dele! – disse Soujiro.

Aoshi começou a dizer-se às gargalhadas, até que Soujiro apontou-lhe uma pistola e os risos cessaram.

- Meu, calma! – aterrorizou-se Aoshi – Cuidado com essa merda, pá!

Sem pensar e com os olhos perdidos em loucura e ódio, Soujiro disparou uma bala, atingindo Aoshi no coração, que caiu morto no chão, Soujiro ficou a olhar para ele com ar de louco, entrou dentro do carro e acelerou a toda a velocidade para casa de Misao.

* * *

- Querido! – gritou a Professora Megumi, ao ver o marido estendido no chão.

- Megumi … - disse Dr. Okita, levantando-se com a mão na cabeça. – Ainda estás aqui a estas horas?

- Eu hoje fiquei encarregue de fechar a escola! – respondeu a Professora Megumi – O que te aconteceu, querido?

- Chama a polícia! – pediu Dr. Okita – Foi o meu paciente, Seta Soujiro, quem assassinou Hutu Sayo! Temos de nos despachar antes que ela faça mais alguma loucura! Ele é muito perigoso! Vamos, Megumi!

* * *

**CONTINUA ... no próximo e FINAL capítulo "Loucura"**


	9. Loucura

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**"Loucura"**

Alguém tocou á campainha! Misao foi atender a porta e viu Soujiro com um ar de maníaco! Olhou para ele como se o questionasse o que se estava a passar.

- Vou-me embora esta noite! – informou Soujiro, respondendo á pergunta mental dela.

- Para onde?

- Não sei! – disse, honestamente, Soujiro.

- Eu vou contigo! – decidiu Misao, após um breve tempo de indecisão.

Soujiro sorriu, como se fosse essa a resposta de que estivera á espera. Ajudou-a a arrumar as roupas numa mala, com muita pressa. Correram pelas escadas abaixo do prédio e entraram num carro vermelho. Misao estranhou o facto de Soujiro saber guiar e ter um carro! Foi então que reconheceu aquele carro! Era do Shinomori Aoshi, o rapaz do 12º ano que dançara com Kaoru na festa no _Geisha_!

- Como é que arranjaste este carro? – perguntou Misao, assustado.

- Emprestaram-no! – mentiu Soujiro, com loucura estampada nos olhos.

- Como é que convenceste o Aoshi a emprestar-te o carro dele?

- Podes parar com as perguntas da treta? – ordenou, brutamente, Soujiro.

Misao ficou atónica! Nunca Soujiro lhe havia falado assim! Soujiro acelerava na velocidade a que ia a guiar o carro e Misao começava a ficar com medo. E como a jovem rapariga era tão emotiva, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua bela face. Soujiro tirou os olhos da estrada e olhou para ela de relance antes de voltar a sua atenção para a estrada, novamente.

- Desculpa! – pediu Soujiro, vendo as lágrimas dela brilharem – Não queria ter-te falado assim!

- Tenho medo!

- Também tenho! – confessou Soujiro, num flash branco um carro da polícia atravessou-se á frente do em que eles seguiam. Soujiro deu uma volta de 360º ao volante e derrapou em círculos até parar. Dez carros de polícia cercaram-nos e polícias saíram dos carros apontando pistolas aos dois adolescentes.

Soujiro saiu do carro, seguido por Misao que automaticamente se abraçou a ele. Soujiro apontava, loucamente, uma pistola aos guardas. Era praticamente impossível a sua vitória, visto que estava em desvantagem numérica!

- Calma! – ordenou Dr. Okita, que apareceu entre os polícias, seguido pelo avô de Misao, Okina e a sua mulher, Megumi.

- Aquela é a minha neta! – disse Okina, chocado.

Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Misao, sentiu um aperto no peito. Sentia o metal frio da pistola no seu queixo. Soujiro abraçava-a por trás e deixou a sua cabeça cair no pescoço dela, beijando-o.

- _Eu amo-te tanto, Misao! Nunca me abandones, por favor! _

Misao estava num dilema interior! Amava tanto Soujiro, mas era o seu avô que estava a implorar para ela regressar para casa! Sentiu o seu pescoço humedecer e foi ai que percebeu que também Soujiro estava a chorar. Sentiu-se tão dividida.

- Vem comigo, Misao! – pediu Okina, abrindo os braços para receber a neta – Por favor!

- _Fica comigo, meu amor! - _implorava Soujiro, com os olhos azuis repletos de lágrimas.

- Misao! – implorou Okina.

- _Misao … amo-te mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo! _- confessou Soujiro.

Misao desprendeu-se do abraço de Soujiro, avançou alguns passos á frente com os olhos completamente encharcados em lágrimas, voltou-se rapidamente e abraçou Soujiro. Sentiu os braços dele prenderem-na novamente.

- Desculpa, Soujiro! – pediu Misao – Eu, eu, eu amo-te tanto mas …

Soujiro sentiu o seu mundo desabar! Como a palavra "mas" fazia tantos estragos. Sentiu os seus braços amolecerem e o corpo de Misao afastar-se do seu. Olhou para o rosto dela e teve uma visão de uma linda jovem rapariga de 16 anos de coração destroçado e com lágrimas a brilharem nos olhos verdes. Misao correu a abraçar o avô. Tinha feito a sua escolha!

Soujiro implorou a Misao com os seus olhos azuis perdidos em lágrimas, continuava a apontar a arma para os guardas. Agora sozinho.

- Pára com isto, Soujiro! – pediu Dr. Okita – Não tens saída!

Soujiro tremia de nervosismo, mas a arma continuava a ser apontada. Sentia ódio e tinha o coração destroçado por Misao o ter deixado sozinho.

- Soujiro, a prisão não é o fim do mundo! – informou Dr. Okita.

- A morte da minha mãe não teve nada a haver comigo! – tremeu Soujiro – Foi o meu pai!

-Pára de negar! A morte de Hutu Sayo e o recente assassinato de Shinomori Aoshi, tu és o assassino! – disse Dr. Okita.

Misao chorou abraçada ao avô. Ouvir aquelas coisas não era nada bom para a jovem rapariga.

- Confessa tudo e acabasse com esta loucura, Soujiro! – pediu Dr. Okita.

- Não tenho nada para confessar! – gritou Soujiro, de cabeça perdida – Não tenho culpa de nada disso!

Ouviu-se o comboio ao longe a aproximar-se da linha de caminho férreo, de cabeça perdida Soujiro começou a correr em direcção ao comboio. Os polícias perseguiram-no, seguidos por Dr. Okita e por Misao e Okina.

- SOUJIRO PÁRA! – ordenou Dr. Okita.

Mas Soujiro não parecia ouvir. O comboio apercebeu-se que estava uma pessoa na linha e começou a apitar. Soujiro só parou de correr quando o comboio estava a metros de si. Estendeu os braços e sentiu luzes incandescentes a incidirem na sua cara.

- NÃO! – berrou Misao, com os olhos em lágrimas.

Num impulso Misao atirou-se para a linha e empurrou Soujiro. Ouviu-se um grito. Um flash branco muito intenso.

* * *

**Dois meses depois …**

* * *

Soujiro abriu os olhos. Estava numa sala completamente branca, vestido com um fato cor-de-laranja. Á sua frente estava uma mesa. Entrou um polícia e anunciou:

- Tem uma visita!

Soujiro olhou para o guarda e uma rapariga de 16 anos entrou na sala. Soujiro sorriu ao ver Misao. O guarda fechou a porta e foi para a sala da vigilância.

- Olá! – disse timidamente Misao.

- Olá, Misao!

Misao ia para se sentar mas Soujiro levantou-se e colocou-se á frente dela, que ficou intimidada com a proximidade do rapaz.

- Tens medo de mim? – reparou Soujiro, que não conseguiu disfarçar a sua tristeza.

- Desculpa … é só que não consigo parar de pensar que mataste duas pessoas! – chorou Misao, afundando a sua cabeça entre as suas mãos. Soujiro estendeu a sua mão e pousou-a suavemente no ombro dela, que se virou repentinamente – Mas … ainda assim. Eu continuou a amar-te!

- Eu fiz tantas coisas terríveis no meu passado. – começou Soujiro – O que me pareceu certo foi ter-me apaixonado por ti.

Misao olhou naqueles olhos azuis que lhe pareciam tão tristes.

- Eu vou esperar por ti! – disse Misao.

- São 25 anos …

- Não me interessa! – disse Misao – Eu irei amar-te para sempre.

Soujiro, não aguentando mais, beijou os lábios dela com paixão e amor. Agarrou-lhe a cintura com possessão, enquanto Misao lhe acarinhava o cabelo. Amavam-se, essa era a verdade.

- O tempo acabou! – anunciou o guarda, entrando na sala.

Misao deu um último olhar a Soujiro e saiu pela mesma porta que minutos atrás entrara. Ela iria esperar. 25 anos, mas iria esperar. Esperar por ele. O misterioso rapaz que lhe roubara o coração e não pretendia devolve-lo.

**FIM**

* * *

**__**

Hey There!

**Quando pensei na ideia original desta história, nunca pensei que ficasse assim! Mas até gostei do resultado final!**

**Suavizei o _hentai_, hein! (senão a minha _fanfic_ não seria T)**

**O meu casal favorito é Misao x Soujiro, tenho tanta pena que eles não se tenham conhecido pessoalmente e tido um romance! --"**

**A minha próxima _fanfic_ vai ser sobre eles, mas vou virar lamechas e fazer uma coisa mais romântica e que se passe na Era Meiji e que tenha um _happy_ _ending_!**

**Agradeço a leitura da minha _fanfic_ e espero que tenham gostado**

_Igarashi-chan!_


End file.
